girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2008-09-26 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . After I was done laughing at Violetta's antics, it occurred to me to go back and re-read more carefully. If the Castle is smart, and I'm sure it is, it should know now that the young man Agatha just rescued is not Gilgamesh Wulfenbach. Now the big question for me is... will it say Tarvek will do for a suitor or will it still prefer Gil? --mnenyver 06:02, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : Der Kestle has a dirty mind. I suspect it would be quite happy with the idea of her having them both. -Acacia 06:23, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Tee hee, Agatha could totally have a harem. Though really, I think the castle would prefer that they fight for her affections...LadyVivamus 18:53, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Could someone help clarify her antics, so many references... too early in the morning... -65.215.26.189 12:50, 26 September 2008 (UTC) So who's the moron? (I mean in today's strip, not me.) I expect it's the red-clothed female in the . Argadi 12:54, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :That was my thought on seeing the page, but then Gil's opinion of the would-be assassins was that they weren't professionals. I'd think that someone trained in the "way of the smoke" would have more sense than to come after Klaus without a disguise. So my second thought was that perhaps the "nurse" with the injection was the one. Of course, whoever she is, she might be buried at the bottom of the pile... --Tikatu 13:26, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::My guess would be the nurse too. She was already in the hospital watching Tarvek, and saw an opportunity. --Donovan Ravenhull 13:29, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::It's likely not the nurse. Violetta specifies that the other agent worked at the hospital and Dr. Siu specifically says "she's not one of ours." Mark 16:35, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Check the phrasing carefully. She talks about "the moron they've got in the hospital." Not quite the same thing as working at the hospital. -- User:Graybeard, briefly doing business as 21:53, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Yup. ⚙Zarchne 07:43, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Re-reading parts of the comic today, noticed on this page that she mentions that she was "playing secretary" to someone, then makes an off-handed remark-- "you'd think he didn't even RUN this town!" The person she's serving is head of the government the baron put in place? And that person is related to Tarvek? Probably not anything important, but something I hadn't noticed before.LadyVivamus 19:41, 13 December 2008 (UTC) : The pages for Violetta and Burgermeister Zuken refer to Violetta being secretary to the Burgermeister. I believe those references are totally based on this page. (There was a discussion somewhere with the theory that she could have appeared in previous comics in Mechanicsburg. I think people searched, but with no positive result.) I can't find mention of this relationship in the cast lists. Argadi 12:31, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :: Well, right. The assumptions being that “way out here” means “Mechanicsburg” and “local burgermeister” means “Burgermeister Zuken”. Violetta is a spy for the Valois, but unfortunately for them she is spying on someone who is actually irrelevant. ⚙Zarchne 02:17, 16 December 2008 (UTC)